


there's midnight in your eyes and light behind mine

by etlunaflorepuer



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Brief Mention of Blood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, brief mention of ozai, fluffy fluff, sokka is his rock, zuko is emotional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etlunaflorepuer/pseuds/etlunaflorepuer
Summary: “You know, it’s creepy to stare at people.”
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 261





	there's midnight in your eyes and light behind mine

His gaze flickers across the night sky, blue eyes reflecting the midnight, a pool of dark violet and sparkling stars. Focused and precise, he knows every constellation from his nights of watch over the small Southern Water Tribe. His left arm stretches behind his head, his bicep a surprisingly soft pillow. The campfire slightly flickers, light bouncing off the walls of the abandoned temple and illuminating those who surround it. He is clearly deep in thought, pondering something far too complex for the others to understand. But that is who he is: the one who is underestimated. He is responsible for every plan, every attack, every location. His mind is constantly whirling, spitting out ideas at an alarming rate. It is not surprising that on nights like these, with a busy sky, his busy mind cannot rest.

“You know, it’s creepy to stare at people.”

To his right, a smile escapes Zuko. He averts his eyes from Sokka’s amused ones, looking down, and a minute of comfortable silence washes over them as Sokka continues to look into the depths of the sky. Zuko’s eyes move up again to look at the young man in front of him. After a moment of deep contemplation, he digs himself out of his sleeping bag. The cold nearly sweeps him off his feet before he wraps the sleeping bag around him like a cape. He ungracefully plops down next to Sokka, laying down against him. Sokka chuckles softly, wrapping his arm tightly around Zuko. The prince flops over him with a soft, sleepy smile. Finally, Sokka’s eyes break away from the swirling gloom of the dark night and meet Zuko’s. Sokka pushes himself up, forearms supporting his weight, and brushes his nose against Zuko’s.  
A warm flush overtakes the fire-bender and he suddenly feels a compelling wave of tears blurring his eyes. He blinks and some fall while others burn behind his eyelids, afraid to reveal themselves. Instantly Sokka is fully upright, taking Zuko's face into his hands. 

“Zuko, why are you crying? What’s wrong?”

How could he translate into words what Sokka does to him? How can he possibly say that he thinks about him all the time and that he wouldn’t be able to live with himself if anything were to happen to him? It's a horrible thought, a thought that had given him too many sleepless nights. Leaving him gasping and fumbling for air in the darkness as he thinks of Sokka with a pierced chest, or smells the burning of Sokka's skin as his father-  
Zuko is shaken out of his waking nightmare by Sokka sliding his hands up and down his arms. His touch is gentle and reassuring while his forehead is furrowed in intense concern. The firebender ducks his head, wiping at the tears streaking down his flushed cheeks. He sniffles once, taking a breath before speaking to his worried lover. 

“I’m sorry, I-I’ve never felt this way about anyone. I just can’t wrap my head around my feelings because they’re so real and strong and I don’t know what I did to deserve you because you are so...good and kind and I don’t understand why you would ever choose me and the worst part about it is that I don’t know what I would do if I lost you. I-I can’t lose you, Sokka.”

Dirt skitters across the ground as the wind sweeps by. Zuko involuntarily shivers, gripping Sokka’s shirt, still staring at the ground. He tries to focus on him, feel his erratic heartbeat beneath his cold fingers, listen to his breathing, lean into his hands that remain resting against his red robes. The cold reminds him of the coolers and he tries to control his firebreath but finds that he cannot. Sokka hears Zuko’s breathing quicken and feels his tunic tighten in the other boy’s grip.

“Zuko, darling, I need you to breathe for me,” he leans close, their breaths mingling, “Breathe with me, Zuko. I’m right here, I’m not going anywhere. I chose you, Zuko. I chose you and I will continue to choose you every day,” Sokka brings their foreheads together. “I will always be with you no matter where we are. I promise to fight for you and hold you close every night. I will kiss your tears away and hold your hand when you are scared. And I do all of this because I love you.” Zuko shakes his head at Sokka's confession but he presses on, tightening his grip on the distressed teenager.

“I love how determined you are. I love how your eyes light up when you smile. I love the way your hair feels when I run my fingers through it. I love how soft your lips are. I love your fierceness. I love how it feels to hold you. I love waking up beside you. I love everything about you.”

Zuko had not stopped crying as Sokka bared his feelings, voicing the crazy notion that he loved him. A crazy one indeed but apparently true, as Sokka had yet to say he was joking, start laughing as he pushed Zuko away. He finally allows his eyes to meet Sokka’s. Strong fingers gently wipe away his tears and brushed his black hair from his eyes. Zuko sniffles quietly, overlapping his hand with Sokkas and leaning into his hand. 

“I love you too, Sokka.”

Sokka grins as he pulls the shaking boy into his arms at last and Zuko can finally breathe. They hold each other, locked solid as the wind chill rises and falls. Crickets bellow around them as Zuko softly yawns from his place against Sokka's shoulder. Sokka hums to himself, pulling away to gaze at Zuko. The moonlight highlights the tear tracks marking his face and his eyes are rimmed red but Sokka can only see Zuko's golden eyes and beautiful, pale skin. He thumbs the firebenders cheek, smiling softly. Zuko returns it, sleep creeping at the edges of his lips as he yawns again. Sokka lies back, opening his arms in invitation. Zuko matches his movements, fitting himself into Sokka's side. Zuko's knuckles, eyelids, and forehead are gently kissed, love seeping into his skin past his worried thoughts and tense demeanor as Sokka holds him close, stroking his silky hair. For many minutes, they lay in peaceful quiet before Sokka whispers, “Sweet dreams, my love.”

Zuko burrows deeper into Sokka's chest and finally, he feels warm.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe how long it's been since I've written. kudos and comments make my heart warm, love you all!


End file.
